


What A Queer Constellation They All Were

by UpsideDownCats



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bisexual Blue Sargent, Bisexual Richard Gansey III, Coming Out, Gansey does research, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pansexual Henry Cheng, Pansexual Noah Czerny, they're all queer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: Ronan and Adam come out, and misunderstand Gansey's reaction, but it's okay in the end.
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Blue Sargent, Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III, Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 44





	What A Queer Constellation They All Were

Ronan was not happy about the situation. He knew they would have to come out at some point, but he had a feeling that both Blue and Noah already knew, and Cheng didn't seem that surprised. Gansey, however, was shocked. Ronan expected him to say something stupid or offensive, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Can we ask questions?" Which was far better than a lot of other things he could say.

Exchanging a look with his boyfriend, Ronan shrugged. Adam turned back and said, "Sure."

"How long have you two been together?" Cheng spoke first, because he and Gansey seemed to be the only ones with questions, and Gansey was lost in thought.

"A few weeks," replied Adam. Henry nodded and then went to sit on Gansey's bed with Blue and Noah, so that they were close but not just standing there strangely like Gansey still was.

After a couple of moments filled with awkward silence and Gansey staring into space, he finally spoke. "How did you know?"

"Know that I was gay, or know that I liked Adam?"

"Both. You, too." Gansey gestured at Adam, then added quickly, "If that's okay."

Speaking first, Adam said, "Well, I'm bisexual, and I've known that for about a year. I found the term and it fit me, so I used it."

"I don't understand. It fit you? How?"

Adams brow furrowed. "I've liked both boys and girls before, and I liked that term the best."

"But how did you _know_ that?"

Ronan was beginning to get annoyed, but Adam said patiently, "I've felt attraction to them."

Gansey started staring into space again, chewing his lip. And then left. Just turned and walked out the door of Monmouth. Adam blinked. Ronan was definitely annoyed now, bordering on angry.

"Wow," he snapped at nobody. "Thanks for showing your support!"

"Give him some time. He needs to think." Noah was smiling slightly, as if he knew something they didn't, which just made Ronan more upset.

"What's there to think about? Is he trying to decide whether he's homophobic or not?" Ronan turned and stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him. Adam followed him in, shutting the door more gently and sitting on the bed beside him.

Ronan sagged against his shoulder and Adam wrapped an arm around him. He knew that his boyfriend was disappointed too, that he wanted Gansey's approval as much as Ronan did. But it didn't look as though they were going to get it.

They didn't see Gansey until the next day, but according to Noah, he had asked Cheng and Blue to come talk to him a few hours after he left. Noah, for some reason, looked pleased about that, so Ronan had yelled at him, and clearly hurt, he disappeared.

But when Gansey did come back to the factory, Noah left his room to wait with Ronan and Adam on the couch while Gansey, Blue, and Henry came from the car to the living room.

As soon as Gansey opened the door and saw them waiting on the couch, he moved to the same position he had been in the day before, and cleared his throat.

"I wanted to apologize, for yesterday. Blue and Henry told me that my reaction was not appropriate, and that I needed to make it more clear that I supported you two. So, I support both of you." He hesitated, glancing uncertainly at Cheng and Blue, who were on Gansey's bed, just like yesterday. They gave him a thumbs-up, nodding encouragingly, as if they were telling him to continue, although Ronan wasn't sure what more there was to say. He started to talk, but before he could, Gansey spoke again.

"Also, um, I did some research, and I- I need to- I-" He looked towards his bed again, this time more scared then hesitant. They nodded again, and Cheng mouthed, _You got this_.

Gansey clasped his hands together and coughed. "Yesterday, I did some research, and I- IthinkI'mbisexual." He says the last part in a rush, like he was trying to get over it as quickly as possible.

Ronan and Adam gaped at him, and he froze for a moment before going to his bed and sitting between Blue and Cheng. The latter nudged him slightly, but he shook his head and looked at her pleadingly.

After a short staring contest, Blue relented and turned to Adam and Ronan. "Also, the three of us are dating now."

Ronan certainly hadn't been expecting Gansey to come out, but now he was even more shocked. Noah, on the other hand, leapt up and pumped a fist. "Yes! Finally!" He beamed, looking delighted. _Oh. He must have known. That's what he was talking about._

While Ronan and Adam continued staring, Noah pulled Henry, Gansey, and Blue into a group hug before pulling back and smiling again. "I mean, _honestly_ , that took _ages_."

Blue pouted at the ghost good-naturedly, but Gansey was still watching Adam and Ronan, worried, and Cheng put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

That snapped Ronan out of his thoughts, and he said, "Okay, why did Noah know and we didn't? Completely unfair."

" _I_ didn't know! It's not like I told him! Although he definitely could have said something to me earlier." Gansey did look a little annoyed, but mostly relieved.

Adam said, "Well, congratulations, I suppose. And apology accepted."

"Told you so," Blue said cheerfully, and then looked over at the others. "Also, I'm bi, if you were wondering."

"And I'm pansexual," offered Cheng, which Noah grinned at.

"I'm pan too!"

Henry hopped to his feet and high-fived Noah immediately.

Ronan sighed dramatically and moved so his legs were on Adam's lap. "How are none of you gay? Completely unfair."

"Oh, stop whining, Lynch. We're all queer, so there's that." Adam was smirking at him, amused, which Ronan took offense to, until his words registered and he sat bolt upright.

"Yeah, I suppose," he said, trying to hide his excitement, although his quick reaction probably gave it away. Ronan felt uncharacteristically relaxed, both relieved by Gansey's acceptance and a little proud of him. "You're all still losers though."

Blue laughed. "Oh, like you aren't a loser too."

Ronan tried to glare, but he was pretty sure he failed miserably.


End file.
